mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Milkybar Kid
Standing out like a sore thumb, the Milkybar Kid is our newest and first White/British member to join the BNK. In this photograph below we see Kid surrounded by his new classmates. He looks a little scared with it being his first day - but he carried confidence in his eyes. He knew that the others around him weren't the 'same' as him. They were darker in skin tone and a lot of them, if not all, had no hair anywhere on their bodies. Kid was aware of the differences - very aware. Next to Kid is a mean looking student. Always had a frown on his face and here we can see that he isn't taking a liking to the Milkybar Kid. This was Barry (aged 8), a well-known attribute to the Mansion today. During BNK sessions, the Milkybar Kid never spoke a word whereas the rest of the class acted like your typical class of children. There wasn't a day that went by where a paper plane didn't hit you or a flying pencil from across the room, but every day Kid learnt something new and so long as he kept his mouth shut he knew he'd be the one to achieve. Along with Kid, Barry didn't speak much either. They sat at opposite sides of the room and only occasionally made eye contact. When that happened, Kid would look away quickly whereas Barry would keep his eyes fixated on him. It was obviously hatred from Barry and fear from Kid - he was outnumbered no matter what. He was the Milkybar Kid after all and knew not to get lippy, not to open his mouth and to only do so when instructions were clear. This held for 14 months. It got easier over time for Kid but Barry never saw past the hate. Still, Kid was the only white one in the group and it was here that Barry had to take action. It was lunch time. Barry was stood with 6 other friends. Kid was alone and watching him from across the playground - he always sat alone because nobody else wanted to sit with him. Barry was ecstatic from this distance but the words couldn't be made out, he was wafting his arms around and pointing at various parts of the playground, to finally pointing at Kid. Then, his friends turn and look and they all laugh together...What? They began to walk over. They had a good 20 seconds to get there yet and along the way over, Barry ordered his friends to separate a little as they loomed around Kid and his lunch box. Kid remained in his seated position. He was sat on the floor with his lunch box in front of him, a half-eaten sandwich that had been handled with the removal of crusts awaited consumption. Kid knew something was about to go down, though he grabbed the sandwich and took a very unnerving bite from it. He looked up at Barry's friends first whilst slowly chewing on the sandwich. Kid eyed them all up, until finally landing on Barry. He took another bite of the sandwich and didn't take his eyes off him. Suddenly, one of Barry's friends kicks Kid's lunch box away from him. This did indeed catch Kid off guard and he flinched a little causing Barry and his friends to laugh out loud. Kid felt embarrassed, there was no way to hide it...The red flushed his white face like never before as the uproar of laughter continues. Kid chews the remaining bit of sandwich in his mouth, neither hungry or with an appetite. The sweat builds up as the laughing begins to test Kid. His forehead felt like it was going to blow and Barry kept doing this really annoying thing where he'd sort of dance like a chicken and squark as his friends joined in. He had gone too far and out of the sounds of hilarity comes one word. One distinguishable word that stopped EVERYTHING. "Niggers..." Whispers the Milkybar Kid. It's as if the world was on pause. That one word sank the whole moment. Barry heard it, but had yet to react. His friends looked around in shock trying to see Barry's reaction but he was clearly undergoing a silent rage. Kid remained seated, scared. Then again through silence. "Niggers." "That's all you are." Kid stands up, brushing off any stones or gravel that may be stuck to him. If there was any a time a white boy was about to get hurt - it was right now. Barry turned around slowly, with a smirk of disbelief on his face. He was shaking his head and tutting. Before he could say anything, Kid does it again only directly to Barry's face. "Nigger." Barry laughs, backs away a step and then lunges forward with a striking punch! But misses? Kid would've taken it right in the face if it wasn't for the intervening of their tutor. "He called me it! He called me the N word!!" Yelled Barry as he squirmed and tried to fight off the tutor. "It's him! Not me!" Begs Barry, but nobody listens. The Milkybar Kid stands above him looking down. He smiles. *25 years later* Cronus and Barry are called to Gruejor Cavern. A report was sent in for Barry to clean up the aftermath of a Gruejor buffet which consists of blood, bones and general evidence. Upon examination, the Cavern was indeed a state and Cronus walked around with a clipboard jotting down the necessary jobs for completion. Barry is crouched down collecting various bone fragments for an easier clean of the area. Cronus is about to take his leave before looking down at Barry, "It's just like old times, aye?" he smiles and walks out of the Cavern.